A Prayer Of Faith
by LoveIsJ2
Summary: Sam Winchester's faith in God left him pinned bloody by an Angel. Dean Winchester is learning to have some faith and to kill some angels. Castiel is left floundering between the brothers and his brethren. Slight Character Death. Set in Season five.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Fan fiction readers. It is my pleasure to present my stories to you all. Fan fiction is great and not a day goes by that I don't read it!

This is a humble attempt to write a story around the supernatural brothers. Supernatural is the best. And J2 are my love..

So, read and enjoy the story. I am more into Hurt!Sam. Dean is the best protective big brother!

AN: This story is set in season 5. I found the brothers relation very discouraging. This is something to change that. Enjoy!

 **A Prayer of Faith.**

Chapter 1

Sam Winchester had always believed in God. And His Angels. He prayed all his life. He can still hear his mother's sweet soft voice saying " Angels are watching out for you". He can still make out the pale shadow of her outline, her blond hair framing her beautiful face, as she hunched over his crib and sang 'hey jude' to him and told him about angels and how they would protect him. Those were the only real memories he had of his mother. He dreamt them on a good day. And watched her slashed open burning on the ceiling above him on bad days. Which was almost always.

Sam prayed since he was a little kid. Dean had taught him a small prayer to say along with his wishes to God. He prayed for his mommy to return and hold her as she used to. He prayed for daddy to stop crying and lift him high before he tucked him to bed at night. God answered those prayers in form of Dean. His big brother held him, fed him, told stories and tucked him at night. He was not mommy or daddy but Sam was thankful that his prayers were answered in a way and that God was listening. His faith never decreased.

When he came to about the dark things in the world, he prayed for the safety of his family. He prayed that they would return unharmed and never leave him alone. His dad had made him remember the emergency number he would need whenever it took more than four days for them to return. He prayed he would never need it. God answered his prayers. They always returned injured and bloody, but they came back. That was all Sam needed to keep his faith.

Stanford was the answer of all his prayers for normalcy. He wanted a normal life, a clean house, warm home food and a regular job. He loved studying and wanted to become something other than a hunter. He wanted to save lives and be with his family but not as a hunter. He got that opportunity with the acceptance letter from Stanford. But he lost his family. With the final " Don't you ever come back" statement from his father and a speechless brother, Sam packed his bag and started a normal life in Stanford. He was happy there. He was building a life. Until the love of his life ended up slashed and burning on the ceiling. Just like his brother.

He had prayed for a life with Jessica. He didn't get that. Now he prayed for the chance to find that thing that had destroyed his family's life and kill it. Those prayers turned to finding strength to help Dean through Dad's death and to kill him if there ever was a need. He prayed that it won't end bloody for his brother because it deserved so much more than all of this.

But even after all the praying his brother still went to Hell. For him. The agonizing months where he searched and struggled to find a way to break the deal were of no use. The constant prayers to save Dean were futile. He was left alone with another path of vengeance and empty prayers to bring his brother back.

He was beyond happy when he learned that his brother was back. And that a real angel had brought him back to him. He felt as if God had finally answered his prayers and was watching out for him. He never realized that the Angels are only brought him back for their own selfish reasons. To play them against each other and convince his brother that Sam was a monster. Dean was broken from hell and all Sam wanted was to be there and heal him. But all he did was rile his brother up and land him in a precarious position. Where he had to chose him or the world. Dean was the hero and the savior of this world. Even though Sam knew that, he went ahead and tried to stop the apocalypse in his own demon tainted twisted way. All he got from that was a brother that didn't trust him and a world that was about to end.

From then on the prayers became frequent. God was not to be found. The Angels were on their own quest to stop the apocalypse and Dean was their hero to do that. He had no use except be there for his brother and try to gain his brother back. He wanted nothing else. He prayed for nothing else.

The first angel that he had ever met looked at him with distrust and called him a 'the boy with the demon blood'. That stung but he was forever grateful to him to bring Dean back. He went on to become an unusual ally and friend. Sam was on the top of the Hunter hit list. He wasn't surprised. After all he had started the apocalypse. The way to stop it was hard. So they turned towards to the next easy thing. Kill the one who started it. Dean vowed to protect him and they both started to carefully hide from hunters and demons who wanted to repay for his 'deed'.

That was one of the reasons Sam was completely unprepared from an attack from an angel. He was helpless as the angel drove a angel blade through his chest and pinned him to the faded motel wall. He looked through baffled and glassy eyes at the thunderous and angry expression of the angel. He had always thought of them as peaceful and soft. But what he saw there was something that he had always seen on his father's face and his own. Revenge. The angel had been looking for one and he had finally found it.

Sam Winchester had prayed all his life. He believed in God and His angels. He prayed for his protection. He finally found the answer to that prayer as he lay bloody on the floor, his demon tainted blood pooling around him and darkness creeping around the edges. He was protected. From himself. Forever.

Sam prayed no more.

To Be Continued…..

Please review and tell me what you think of the story.

Shreya .S.


	2. Chapter 2

THEN:

 _Sam Winchester had prayed all his life. He believed in God and His angels. He prayed for his protection. He finally found the answer to that prayer as he lay bloody on the floor, his demon tainted blood pooling around him and darkness creeping around the edges. He was protected. From himself. Forever._

 _Sam prayed no more._

NOW:

Chapter 2

Dean Winchester loved only three things. Family, booze and girls. And oh, killing nasty dark things too. Since he was a little child he was only surrounded by these three things. Sam and his Dad were the only two people in the world he a damn about. Having a normal life with a single girl was not for someone like him. He didn't mind. He loved the no strings attached emotionless, heated sex with the unknown ladies of the different towns they travelled. They had a night. Two nights perhaps and then it were onto the next town without a backward glance. Many a times the ladies didn't mind. Sometimes they did.

Dean lost dad a few years back. It hurt bad to know that your father had sacrificed himself for you and suffered real hell. Dean had a firsthand experience of what his dad went through thanks to the self sacrificing trait that runs through the Winchesters. Not that he ever regrets what he did. Dean Winchester was a fucking SOB, strong and uncaring to the world. But when it comes to his little brother, all his defenses come loose and he is just that. A big brother. He cared for Sam since he was a little baby. Not Dad, not anyone else but only him. Dean fed him, kicked the bullies, and protected him from enemies both human and non human. It is his job and he always took it seriously.

Things changed when he was in hell. Sam undertook the 'I don't need anyone' mantra and became the hard ass hunter that everyone fears. He became dad. Dean always knew that his brother and his dad were very alike. They butted heads all their life. But towards the end, they were the same person. The independency helped Sam survive and cocooned himself behind barriers as high and unbreakable as Fort Knox. They didn't fall even when Dean came back. And Dean was too broken in his own trauma from hell to help his brother in any way.

The brothers made mistakes, fucked up things big time and now are trying to save the world that they doomed. His emo little brother had to take all the blame on himself as he always does and was brooding away. Dean was too self righteous and hurt over the choice his brother made over him to offer any kind of help to Sam. Sure, they were back together and hunting and Sam was trying to gain his trust back. But it was slow going and frustrating at times.

Which led him here in this dingy bar nursing his second beer today. They had finished a hunt, a simple salt and burn, and were ready to bid adios to the town. No wounds, no lives lost, a hunt successful. They were _almost_ on their way towards being brothers again. Dean had wanted to celebrate this short success with a drink and some girl. Naturally his brother thought he didn't deserve any kind of happiness and was brooding away at the motel room. Dean had just wanted some downtime with his brother. But here he was, drinking alone where the waiters were not even hot. His mind kept telling him to go back and be there with Sam. He needed his big brother to be with him and help him. But Dean was lost. He didn't know what to say. Whenever his mouth opened, the wrong words came out and the already fragile relation between them got destroyed a little more. They both needed some time. They would be fine.

Yeah right. Once his internal big brother mind started whining about his choices regarding his brother, they didn't stop. He had to get back to Sam. Maybe they could go out and have some decent breakfast. There was a small café which displayed some tasty pancakes just outside their motel. Maybe he could stuff his brother's face with those and have a good laugh. With him. He paid the scowl faced bartender and got up with his leather jacket slung over one shoulder. The Impala was parked in the farthest corner of the parking lot. Few people milled about in the early morning heat.

A flutter of wings was his only warning before Castiel appeared directly before him as he was unlocking the door.

"Jesus Cas! Give a guy some warning, would you? And what are you-"

Dean was cut off by the angel's impatient voice inquiring urgently,

"Where is Sam?"

Dean frowned. Castiel was never particularly interested in his brother. In fact he always kept his distance and only talked with Dean.

"He is not here. Why? Do you have something for us?"

"Dean. We have to get to Sam. Now."

There was a sick feeling that was starting in his stomach. Castiel looked worried and pale. And he had never seen him display any kind of emotions before. Whatever had happened was bad. And it was related to Sam. He was already opening the door as he replied in an urgent tone,

"What the hell are you talking about? What happened?"

"I think Sam is in grave trouble." Castiel said grimly.

"What makes you think that?" Dean asked a tinge of fear lacing his tone as he turned the ignition and backed the car out of the lot. Cas didn't answer.

"Damnit Cas! Tell me what the fuck is happening?" The internal radar that usually signaled little brother in trouble was tingling like crazy. Dean cursed once again at the weak power of Castiel that didn't allow him to teleport someone. He wanted to get back to Sam Right Now. The sick feeling was getting heavier.

"Dean, the Enochian sign that I imprinted on your brother stopped working." Cas said in that same grim tone.

"So? Maybe it got scratched or something. Or maybe they lost their power!"

"No. Yours is still working. And even if the sign got torn, the power of it still lingers in the persons mind and body."

"Then what is this supposed to mean?" Dean did not want to know the answer. Judging by the panic inside him and the way Castiel was looking at him, it was not anything good.

"If the sign stops working completely, it means that person bearing it is….dead." Castiel said slowly.

"No" Dean growled. He was not going to believe this shit. Sam was fine. He was at the motel brooding about the hunt, the apocalypse, about every damn thing in the world. Castiel was just wrong. He wanted Cas to be wrong. Or else Dean will fucking lost it right her and right now. Despair was already moving in as he clutched the wheel tighter and pressed on the accelerator.

"I am sorry Dean" Cas said quietly from beside him.

"Shut up Cas." Dean growled. He didn't want to hear anything. He couldn't.

The motel finally came into view and Dean turned the wheel towards the room they had rented on the backside. He parked his baby roughly in the front of the room. He didn't wince at the rough treatment of the car. He had only thing on his mind.

 _GettoSamGetToSamGETTOSAM._

Castiel by his side, he fumbled and cursed at the door as his hands shook while opening it. Finally the lock turned and Dean kicked the door open and went inside.

The bright morning light fell through the two windows on one side in the small motel room. He remembered complaining about the pink wallpaper and the flowers which were decorated on the wall. Sam had rolled his eyes and had given a small smile before saying back with his own comment. For that brief time, they were passing snarky comments at each other and it felt like they were brothers again. They were content in each other's company.

Now that same pink wall had a bloody trail that led down towards the floor where his little brother was half lying

Pinned through his chest with an Angel blade.

Lying still and motionless in a big pool of dark red liquid.

Pale and gray.

Dead.


End file.
